


loving touches

by ragingdrumboner



Series: prompts [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingdrumboner/pseuds/ragingdrumboner
Summary: after a long, achey day, asahi knows just how to make yuu feel better.





	loving touches

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **the-all-seer said:** "How about a footrub?" + asanoya, please? And maybe if you're feeling up to it it can also move into "Do you want me to rub your shoulders?" if not totally okay :3  
> 
> 
> I've actually been wanting to write some asanoya lately so I'm rly glad for this prompt!! enjoy!! 

The soft click of the door closing down the hall was just enough to rouse Yuu out of his exhausted half-doze. The tired libero glanced at his phone, checking the time, figuring that Asahi was coming home from his last class. His assumption proved to be correct when a handsome face peeked around the corner of the corridor leading into their living room.

“Hey, Yuu,” Asahi’s gentle voice greeted as he padded quietly over to the couch. Yuu sat up with a tired little groan, his legs still stretched out to his full height even as he sat up. Asahi settled himself down into the empty space that Yuu’s lack of height left. “Long day?” He asked, seeing the clear exhaustion on his boyfriend.

Yuu nodded his head, “yeah, I worked a shift at the shop before volleyball practice since I didn't have any afternoon classes, and anyways my feet are _killing me.”_ Yuu lamented, throwing his back and pressing his hands over his eyes.

Asahi hummed a little bit as he looked out at his worn out boyfriend. “Well, how bout a foot rub? Help you relax?” Yuu blushed furiously at this.

“A-Asahi!” He cried out. He wasn't really sure why this suggestion made him feel so flustered, “you can't just ask like that!”

“Why not?” His boyfriend almost laughed, it wasn't very often that Yuu got so flushed like this but it was pretty adorable when he did.

“I dunno! You just can't!” 

“Well, do you want one or not?” He quirked a brow, smiling.

Yuu blushed and nodded, “yes, please,” he murmured, leaning back against the arm of the couch. When Asahi removed his socks and began to press his thumbs into the sole of Yuu’s foot to run slow and deep circles into the muscle there, Yuu let his head drop back and his body relax.

Within minutes of Asahi beginning, he could feel the pain that had gathered in his feet begin to melt away. Yuu gave a content little hum as Asahi continued the massage, switching between his feet every so often. Yuu shifted a little bit to try to release some of the pressure he felt on his back from his sitting position, only to feel a twinge of pain in his shoulder. Oh, right. He had forgotten how he had tweaked it at practice that night from diving after a wayward ball.

Asahi, observant as ever, noticed the little wince pull at Yuu’s face. He stilled his hands for a moment to inquire what it was his boyfriend was wincing at.

“Yuu, are you alright?”

“Yeah, I just,” Yuu snuck a hand into his shirt to attempt to run at the pulsing muscle. “I just tweaked my shoulder at practice tonight, kinda hurts,” he admitted.

Asahi sat up now, “do you want me to rub your shoulders? Do you think that would help?”

Yuu blushed again and nodded, “yeah, that'd be good,” he told the taller of the two. Yuu rolled over so that his stomach was pressed into the couch cushions. Asahi blinked and shifted in his spot.

“Um, do you wanna sit in my lap? I don't want to crush you…”

Yuu laughed, “Asahi, I’ll be fine, you worry too much,” he grinned, turning to look at his boyfriend, “I promise, plus, it's easier this way cause the spot where it's tense is a little lower.”

Asahi bit his lip but trusts Yuu’s words and settled himself on top of Yuu’s lower back. He slid off the shirt Yuu is wearing and ran his large hands across Yuu’s back. The smaller man gave a shiver but relaxed into Asahi’s touch quickly, especially when when Asahi began to rub circles into Yuu’s tense shoulders. Yuu practically melted with sounded to be a moan escaping his lips. Though, Asahi wouldn't classify it as a sexual moan, it was more like a _thank, God_ moan. 

Asahi continued to work circles all over Yuu’s shoulders, feeling the twisted and tense muscles slip away under his touch. When he felt Yuu start to shift under him, he figured that the libero was feeling better now and was starting to grow restless. Asahi sat back and let Yuu up who quickly crawled into Asahi’s lap.

“Thank you so much, you always know how to make me feel better,” he purred, pressing a chaste little kiss to the underside of Asahi’s jaw. Asahi smiled and curled his hands around Yuu, nuzzling his head into his boyfriend’s wild locks.

“Anything to make you feel good,” he murmured, smiling happily.

Yuu giggled at the way Asahi was nuzzling and cuddling him. He nudged his own head into the crook of Asahi’s neck and murmured softly. “I’m just glad I have a boyfriend with such big, strong hands to make me feel good,” he hummed.

Asahi felt his own blush rise to his face and he crushed the smaller man to him tighter. Yuu let out a little squeak at the sudden influx of pressure and wiggled a bit to make Asahi let up. He pulled away and looked at Asahi before pressing a fierce kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. Asahi quickly returned it and rested a hand to the back of Yuu’s head. Yuu leaned forwards and toppled the two over onto the couch.

He pulled away with a laugh and looked down at Asahi, who chuckled softly as well. Yuu bumped his forehead against Asahi’s and nuzzled his nose against the other’s.

“I love you,” he murmured softly, smiling.

Asahi curled a hand around the back of Yuu’s neck before murmuring a soft “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a second chapter for this with a lil bit of smut we'll seeeeee
> 
> anywho, prompts are still open [here!](https://dietycrow.tumblr.com/post/159622658794/hey-im-taking-writing-prompts-so-feel-more-than)


End file.
